


All That Matters

by zelliebear



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom Louis, Fluff, JUST SO MUCH FLUFF WHAT IS THIS, Light Smut, M/M, So much fucking fluff, Soulmates, Top Harry, just a 3 am drabble, mentions of - Freeform, so much love, they discuss their future, this is so sappy im so sorry omg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 10:17:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5704015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zelliebear/pseuds/zelliebear
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, Louis loves Harry, and that's all that matters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That Matters

**Author's Note:**

> This is extremely, offensively fucking cheesy. I wrote this at 3 am and it's just a little drabble.  
> :)

"Harry?" Louis says in a whisper. There's a peaceful, comfortable silence between the two. The only sound in the room is the noise of Harry writing lyrics onto paper, the peaceful scribble that puts Louis' heart at ease.

  
Harry is currently laying on his stomach, the sheet covering his naked lower half. His shoulder bones are moving as he writes, Louis looking at him with so much love and adoration in his eyes it's almost disgusting.

  
Almost. It's him and Harry, though. It should be expected.

  
Harry looks at him and raises a questioning brow, his features soft, his eyes only holding patience and kindness.

  
Louis lightly drags his fingertips over his back, feeling the familiar skin under him. Even after 5 years, touching his boy makes lightening crackle through his body, settling contentment through his entire being. It's home. It's coming home to home cooked meals, it's coming home to Harry's big smile and open arms after a grueling week of PR. It's the feeling of being so in love it hurts, so in love you'd do anything for them.

  
It's what he does too, he does anything for Harry, anything for Harry to remain himself, unchanged, unbothered. Just one simple touch helps him remember why he does it all.

  
"When you think about us, what do you think, exactly? Our future, how it is now?" Louis speaks so soft, watching as a gentle smile appears on Harry's face.

  
Harry sits up, wrapping his arm around Louis' waist to bring him closer, to close the gap of space that just isn't acceptable being there.

  
"Well.. I think about a lot of things. When you're not here, for example, I think that I miss you so much it hurts. It brings me trouble sleeping when you're not here. I think that it's insane how just waking up in the middle of the night and seeing you there, with your lips parted and your breathing so soft I can barely hear it, makes me feel insanely better." Harry says, looking up at his Louis with so much love, not even bothering to try to hide it.

  
Louis smiles back at him, bringing his hand to Harry's long hair, gently running his fingers through it, giving his scalp a little massage, giggling quietly when he hears Harry practically purr. "Is that why you write such cheesy songs?"

  
"Yes baby. I try to write a song for you whenever I can. You know that though, you've seen my journal full of songs for you."

  
Louis moves closer to Harry, laying down and cuddles up to him, giving a soft kiss to his cheek. "What about our future?"

  
Harry hums, pretending to think about it. He doesn't need to though, he has the same image in his head and it hasn't changed since the moment he laid eyes on Louis. He never believed in soulmates until he laid eyes on Louis. The moment he saw him he automatically thought of marriage, loving him until his life was over.

  
It was incredibly cheesy, but it felt, and still feels just right. No one fits in his arms quite right like Louis, no one kisses him like Louis, no one makes his chest erupt into a million butterflies. No one is like Louis, and he's so incredibly lucky and grateful to have a boyfriend like Louis. A partner, a bestfriend, a lover. He's everything.

  
Harry kisses Louis softly, moving him flat onto his back and climbs between his thighs when Louis automatically opens them, like a silent conversation happened. They know each other so well, know each other's bodies and thoughts. They can communicate with just one look, and sometimes not even that.

  
Harry plants a kiss to his forehead, cheeks, nose, and his lips once again before speaking, knowing he's about to spill his heart onto Louis' soft skin. He wants to imprint them on his body, into his mind, everywhere he can, just so he won't ever forget.

  
"When I think about our future, baby, I see marriage. I see me getting down on one knee in public, making everyone know about us. I see picket fences and big yards and kids running around. I see them calling you daddy, wanting a piggy back ride and I see us raising them so well, with manners but they somehow pick up your sass because you're horrible at holding in your temper and snappy comebacks when you're grouchy." Harry leans down and kisses his jawline, his neck, just barely letting his lips touch, letting himself breathe in the scent of his soulmate. The smell of cigarettes and cologne, and just uniquely Louis.

  
Louis closes his eyes, a surge of emotion bursting through him as he imagines what Harry is saying. He's so in love, so in love that he wants nothing more than to scream it at everybody. He wants to post pictures of them cuddling in bed, them kissing, Harry feeding him in the morning when he's too tired and sad to eat himself. He wants to be able to say he loves Harry in interviews, to say he's so in love, that everyone was right, that it isn't just a rumor, or a beautiful love story they made up.

  
It's real, so real it surprises Louis so much sometimes. That he has such a beautiful boy that loves him to the point he thinks of marriage and children together.

  
"Then I think of just growing old with you. Me making you breakfast every morning, singing to you when you have bad days, when everything gets too much. I think of holding you in my arms every chance I get because you fit there. You belong there, sweetheart." Harry mumbles into his ear, giving it a soft kiss.

  
He starts to kiss down his body, wanting to worship his boy, to make him feel how much Harry loves him. He leaves soft, gentle kisses along his collar bones and chest, smiling when Louis lets out a breathy whimper.

  
"I think about making love to you, letting you feel good, safe, protected. I want you to feel appreciated and satisfied every chance I am able. I want to give you everything you want, baby, I swear to god I just want you happy." Harry can't really control it when he starts tearing up, his emotions so high that it needs to come out, make Louis feel how much he means it.

  
He runs his hand down to his thick thighs, tracing shapes onto them, just feeling him. Trailing his kisses back up to his face, and sees Louis crying, moving his arms to wrap around Harry the moment their eyes meet, bringing him down and closer, their chests pressed so close together.

  
"I love you so much, Harry." Louis whimpers, his tears falling because he can't help it. Harry presses their foreheads together and smiles, kissing his tears away so gentle Louis barely could feel it.

  
Louis wraps his legs around Harry's hips, placing his hand onto his cheek and kisses him gently. "Make love to me again, love, please." Louis whispers into his mouth, coming out almost desperately.

  
Harry nods and moves his hand down to help guide his cock into his hole so soft and slow, letting Louis feel every inch of him enter, making him shake and let out a breath.

  
Harry kisses at Louis' neck, sucking and leaving marks along his soft skin, moving his hips slow, keeping himself deep inside him, pressing right against his prostate since the very first thrust, Harry knowing Louis' body like the back of his hand.

  
He whispers soft promises into his skin, promises of love, happiness, anything he can think of that he wants to give to his Louis. His baby, his everything.

  
He listens to Louis' soft moans, feels his soft, small hands gripping at his back, feels his tears roll down to his neck. Harry just wraps his arms around his waist and holds him so close, barely can thrust anymore, but it doesn't matter. This is to be close, to feel each other and eachother's emotions.

  
He hears Louis' raspy high pitched whispered "I love yous" over and over, the air around them basked in love they could drown in it, and that's fine.

  
Everything is fine.

  
Harry has his life wrapped into his arms, and even through all the PR and rumors, they have eachother. They will always have eachother.

  
"You're all that matters, baby. We are all that matters."

  
Louis nods his head, whispering out another I love you, embedding it into Harry's skin and mind, making him feel complete.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on twitter, if you like @ziallftdagger  
> Thank you so much for reading :)


End file.
